


Classy Badass Lady

by lunar_mischief



Series: Dean Winchester's Many Attempts at Adventure [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crack, Demon Dean Winchester, Demon!Dean, Impala Feels, Poor Dean, but only kind of, seriously I feel so bad for him, why am I so mean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-25
Updated: 2014-05-25
Packaged: 2018-01-26 10:15:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1684697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunar_mischief/pseuds/lunar_mischief
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean never thought protecting his baby would backfire on him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Classy Badass Lady

“Dean, just because you’re a demon now doesn’t mean you get to decide what to do!” Sam shouted.

“Oh, is that what this is about? Me being a demon?” Dean growled.

“I’m just saying that ever since you turned you’ve been more-”

“Ever since I ‘turned?’ You think I asked for this?”

“God, Dean, no-”

“You think I get kicks out of torturing innocent people? About having to worry about accidently setting things on fire because I can’t control my powers yet? Well let me tell you something, I don’t. “

“I know you don’t,” Sam said agitatedly. “But you’re a demon now, Dean, and it’s – where are you going?”

“Out!” the demon yelled has he grabbed his coat and keys off the hook.

“Dean!”

Ignoring his brother’s call, Dean stormed out of the motel, stopping short once he got to the Impala. “Son of a bitch.”

It was half an hour later when Sam finally calmed down.  He glanced up from his book at the sound of thunder. Another bout of lightning flashed through the window. Sam glanced at his watch. Dean had been gone for a while, and while Sam normally wouldn’t worry, the roads had to be getting pretty bad with the storm outside. Deciding if he didn’t hear the rumble of the Impala in five minutes he’d shoot out a text, Sam turned back to his book.

It was a paragraph and a half later that realization dawned on Sam. He had never heard the Impala _start_. He shot up like a rocket and bolted out the door. In front of him was the Impala, and huddled against the driver’s door was his brother.

Sam rushed over to his brother. “Shit, Dean, I am so, _so_ sorry. I completely forgot we demon-proofed the car after Abaddon’s goons ransacked the trunk.”

“ ’s alright.”

“Let me just get the door for you and then you can go for that drive,” Sam soothes, reaching down to grab his brother’s shoulder.

Dean shook his head. “I’ll ruin her seats, my clothes the way they are.”

“Okay, inside then. Can you stand?”

Dean gave his brother a ‘Really? I’m-a-knight-of-hell-of-course-I-can-freaking-stand” look and began to rise. And went back down.

“Legs go numb?”

“Shaddup.”

Sam grinned at the expected retort for a moment before biting his lip with worry.  “You know we could remove the seals, right?”

“And let any demon have their way with my baby? I don’t think so.”

“’Have their’ – okay, someone’s spent too much time in the rain. Let’s get you back inside.” Sam huffed, pulling his brother up, throwing one of his arms over his shoulder, beginning to walk back to the motel room.

“She’s a classy lady, Sam,” Dean explained solemnly. “Classy ladies don’t hang around with demons. Bad influences.”

“Uh huh.”

“But she could fight ‘em off. I taught her well.”

Sam hummed as he dropped Dean on his bed. The demon lied down, not even bothering to take off his soaking clothes before he dropped into asleep.

“Classy badass lady.”

**Author's Note:**

> MoonClaimed (my beta) is seriously awesome. Go check out her demon!Dean story!


End file.
